Hermione Gets Her Answer
by emilyjasmine
Summary: Hermione is sick of not getting his attenion what happens when he too wants to know what would happen? well read to find out. ps i don't own Harry Potter sadly


It started off as a normal Potions lesson for Hermione Granger and her best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Hermione had almost completed her potion with perfection. Ron had already given up after adding the wrong amount of worm bile to chopped frogs liver. Harry was trying his hardest to finish his potion to best he could without Professor Snape vanishing it as he had been at the moment. It was starting to get on his nerves.

Hermione had already been caught whispering more instructions into Neville Longbottom's ear so she daren't help Harry in case she got more points taken off from Gryffindor. When she'd finished her potion, she poured it into a phial and cleared up. She spent the next half an hour watching the Potions Master.

She'd been watching him since her 1st year. She was now in her 5th. At first it was to try and get his attention so that he'd see that she'd finished and therefore may have awarded Gryffindor house points but nothing like that happened. Instead he ignored her until he had to check everyone's potion and would always go to her last. It was only recently that she started looking at him all of the time and she didn't want to admit to herself why she did. She had no one to talk to about it. She could maybe talk to Ginny about it but Ginny would most likely think it silly or maybe even tell Ron. This was something Hermione had to keep to herself.

Professor Snape knew that Hermione had finished but once again paid her no attention. He had his reasons for not looking at her, nor paying her his attention. For one, she was best friends with Potter and Weasley. Sometimes he thought that they were only friends with her so that they could get their homework done but sometimes he saw Weasley look at her in a way that made him jealous. Sometimes even Potter gives her a fascinated look but then Chang would walk past and he'd forget who he was.

Professor Snape wanted to know why he felt jealous of Weasley's or Potter's easy relationship with her. All Professor Snape wanted to do was stroke her hair and help her with her potion but if he got too near her he would be driven insane about how beautiful she was.

He decided that he needed to talk to her. It was almost time for the bell. It was dinner after; he'd been down to the kitchen to ask the elves what it was. It was chicken pie. His favourite.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione whisper instructions to Longbottom again. This time he only pretended to be angry. This was his moment to talk to her.

"Miss Granger! I have already told you not to whisper the instructions to Longbottom. Obviously taking points off Gryffindor doesn't make you stop. This means detention. Stay back after class so I can arrange it with you." He didn't look at her reaction. He didn't want to see her disappointed.

Hermione was so angry. In her detention she was going to her answers out of the Potion Master and maybe she'd confess her feelings.

"Stupid old bat." Ron whispered to her. "We'll wait for you so we can go up to dinner together. Don't worry."

"Yeah, you always do that for us." Said harry and he winked at her.

"Thanks." It was true. Hermione was used to waiting for her friends to come out of the dungeons after earning themselves a detention.

Then the bell went to announce the end of the lesson.

"Miss Granger." Was all Professor Snape said.

Hermione packed away everything into her bag and walked over to her Professor.

"Potter, Weasley leave before I give you both double detentions."

Harry and Ron almost ran out of the class room but waited on the bottom step that lead up to the great hall entrance.

"Well, well, well, Miss Granger. You will come back here at 6:00pm and wear these clothes with NO exceptions. Do not tell anyone about this either. That would be bad." He said and waved his hand to dismiss her.

Hermione put the clothes into her bag and ran off to where Harry and Ron sat.

After dinner at 5:30pm, Hermione rushed up to her dorm and changed her clothes.

She realized that the clothes were very tight. They weren't small just tight. And revealing.

Her black lacy bra was visible through it and her hot pink thong could be seen if you looked at her skirt. She put her cloak back on and fastened it up all the way.

On her way back down to the dungeon she bid the boys goodbye. They noticed the look on her face and got deeply confused.

"She looks happy to be having detention. Weird." Harry said.

"She probably wants to apologize and learn more things, knowing Hermione." Ron said.

"True, true." Harry said and then turned back to his Transfiguration essay.

Hermione started running once she was out of sight with the fat lady's portrait. It only took her 10 minutes to get to the dungeons. Once there she walked straight in without knocking.

"Miss Granger, you are very nearly late." Snape groaned.

"Well I'm not so you can be happy and see what I've put on for you." She walked up close to him and whispered in his ear, "Only you"

Just hearing her whisper like that made Snape get a boner.

"Let me see then."

Hermione removed the cloak and revealed the tight see through white blouse with the black lacy bra through it and the extremely short skirt with a very visible bright thong.

Snape's boner was getting painful.

"Come here" he said and once she was over he pulled her close and kissed her with so much passion the room could have caught alight and they wouldn't have notice.

Hermione was shocked that her professor would have done this but she was so thankful that he had. She'd finally got her answer she wanted.

Snape was just shocked that Hermione responded with such passion.

Together they started undress each other. Snape couldn't undo her tight blouse so he ripped it. He was starting to regret the tight clothes, he couldn't get them off.

Hermione was having trouble with all the fastenings on his robe so she picked up her wand and vanished their clothes only leaving them in underwear.

"That's a sight i could get used to Miss Granger."

"As we're in this position I'd think it best you called me Hermione." She whispered in his ear seductively and rubber her woman hood against his leg.

Snape moaned at feeling her wetness.

"Then you may call me Severus."

He took her hand and led her to his huge black bed. He then took off her bra and took one of the pink nipples into his mouth until it turned erect, and then he did it to the other nipple and kept bobbing his head to both of them, squeezing the abandoned one.

Hermione pushed him off and slipped off his boxers and looked at his long shaft. It was so big! She never thought it would be so big! She put it in her mouth and began to suck, lick and nibble. She could tell she was doing this right as she heard the moans above her.

Severus was in heaven but he didn't want to know where she learned this. He didn't want to think of this beautiful mouth bobbing over Potter or Weasley's penis. He looked down at her and thought 'she is mine!' and then came into her awaiting mouth.

He then moved her and began to kiss her again and he liked the fact he could taste himself in her mouth. He then began trailing kisses and bites down her body until an obstacle got in his way. He removed her soaked panties and placed a kiss onto her swollen clit. Then he licked through her folds and gathered as much juice as he could.

He then entered a finger into her and kept licking and nibbling at her clit. He could tell she was in bliss because her hips were meeting his thrusts and she was screaming his name. It was a good job he'd silenced the room just before she'd come in.

He upped the pace and added another two fingers. It knocked Hermione over the edge as she came into his mouth. He leaned up to kiss her and she got so turned on by tasting herself that she almost came again.

"I ... need ... you" She gasped and he agreed and placed his huge shaft at her entrance. She got a little scared of how it was going to fit up her but all the worry went as he began sliding in an out.

He pulled one of her beautiful slim tanned legs above his head and began pounding into her hard and fast. He suddenly went slowly and she screamed at him to go faster. He didn't was to see her in agony so he started to build up the pace again. He grabbed his wand and cast a non pregnancy charm on her just in time before he met her in an orgasm.

"Get on your hands and knees baby."

She complied and he entered her sopping pussy again. This time it didn't take as long for them to orgasm.

They ended up collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning when Hermione got back up to Gryffindor tower Harry and Ron bombarded her with questions to which Hermione replied:

"I got what i deserved."

Later that night an owl tapped to her window and it read:

-Hermione

You're late for your detention

My office at once!

Sev.

_Hermione didn't wait she bid the boys goodnight and left the room. It was going to have another fun night with her lover._


End file.
